<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning To Smile by adrift_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939477">Learning To Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me'>adrift_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Light, New Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, a fic where the Crow is happy, because he deserves it and these are the rules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Crow wonders if such a sense of humour is something all the Lightbearers develop, to counter the horror of eternal life.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A story in which the Crow is happy, simple as that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Crow &amp; Guardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Light, New Light [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning To Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to give this new light some happiness he so desperately needs and deserves!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/">Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Do you know what I like best about that Guardian?" Glint says, nudging Crow into the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That they are making you smile so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crow smiles in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a noticeable change in Crow’s life. Sometimes he touches his cheeks and finds them aching from laughing so much after a day in the Guardian’s company. His complexion grows softer and his eyes gleam even in the darkness of his little room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts out as short ventures out on the wrathborn hunts. Quiet, at first, but it’s impossible not to catch a giggle at the Guardian’s jokes or remarks. Crow wonders if such a sense of humour is something all the Lightbearers develop, to counter the horror of eternal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there is more. They go to the fields on Earth and race each other across the hills and valleys. The Guardian is faster, learned in maneuvering the sparrows, and the Crow learns from them. Soon, they come head to head. Later, the Crow is the winner, laughing as his sparrow flips in the air as he joyfully shouts, falling to the ground and receiving a crack in the ribs from laughter and pain. Nothing Glint can’t handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dance on the Moon, and dance themselves silly until one or another drops to the dusty ground. Then they would run away from the Nightmares, both those that haunt Luna’s plains and those that haunt any Lightbearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a wonderful respite away from the gloom of Baron Spider’s hideout. It is a place of no judgement and secrets. It’s a place of learning and companionship that the Crow has craved for so dearly for years now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardian listens. Always patient and ever quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they sit on the edge of a broken off quartz, protruding from the Dreaming City’s shore. This time the game is simple - throwing knives as the taken spawn within the purple mists. The count is 5 to 11 and the Crow is miserably failing. And yet there is a smile in his face and his hood is thrown back, a rarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will make a great Guardian,” the Guardian themselves once says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crow sighs, leaning forward and squinting as the Ascendant realm spews another batch of the Taken for their target practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a place for someone like me among…” he catches himself, pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Among who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guardians like yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be surprised the likes you can find in the Tower. And once you go there, you’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if that would happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will,” the Guardian says, and the Crow, without hesitation, believes them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>